iPod Shuffle Challenge Response
by Lioness's Heart
Summary: A Terrier-centric response to the iPod Shuffle Challenge. Beka/Rosto, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, end of story.**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**A/N: Well, I wasn't planning on doing these, but I finally just gave in. Honestly, I was surprised by the concentration of Aly & AJ songs that came up in the lineup, since my iPod picked songs I haven't been listening to recently…And just a warning, I think that these are kind of choppy, due to the fact that I only had so long to work on them, and I generally spend a lot longer on things like this, but overall, they're okay. I may actually end up doing more of these, too…Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

**This Ordinary Life – Matthew West**

Beka's life was anything but ordinary in many ways, but she always played it safe. She was the foster daughter of the Lord Provost, the Dog known as the Elkhound, and she never took the risks that Aniki and Kora took. She had always said that she wasn't one to take risks for a relationship, but Rosto, Rosto, she had to wonder about. She got the feeling that he would turn her life upside down if he got half a chance with her. Her life would be far more than ordinary, then.

**Like It or Leave It – Aly & AJ**

When she had told Rosto that she needed to think about their relationship for a few days, he had balked. From experience, he knew that that was generally how it went right before he ended up getting kicked to the curb. The resulting argument hadn't been pretty. Their yelling had brought a huge crowd of neighbors to see what the ruckus was about. Rosto had thrown up his hands and stomped upstairs, furious.

Three days later, their housemates found them kissing in the kitchen. They were certainly an interesting couple…

**Starts With Goodbye – Carrie Underwood**

It had utterly shocked everyone, Rosto included, when Beka had broken off their relationship. It had hurt her as much as it had him, and Beka didn't even know if she had even wanted to do that. They had been together so long that she couldn't see herself without seeing Rosto there with her. It hurt even more when Rosto told her that he had had mots before her, but there would be none after her. He really had loved her.

**The One I'm Waiting For – Relient K**

She saw his head turn when there were other mots around. For some reason, Beka did not like that at all, despite the fact that she had made it abundantly clear that she wasn't interested. Then he turned his dark eyes on her and she felt her heart melt just as it had nearly every time he turned his warm sable gaze on her these days. The look he gave her told her that he would wait for her, no matter how long it took. She was the one he was willing to wait for.

**Potential Breakup Song – Aly & AJ**

Sometimes, Beka wondered why it was that Rosto acted so absent-minded. Then he forgot her birthday. Completely forgot. That was the final straw. She had blown up at him. If he wanted their relationship to work, he had to put more effort into it. When that made no difference and they weren't able to have a civil conversation, she had walked out. Rosto had instantly regretted it. He tried everything to make it up to her, but nothing worked. Beka was furious with him, and now he had to win her back with all the charm and wit he had won her with. Then he just had admitted he messed up, and she had forgiven him…

**Love Being Loved By You – Rebecca St. James**

Life with Rosto was one thing that Beka really did enjoy. The sweetness of his kisses, the wicked grin on his face when he was up to something, the warm twinkle in his eyes – all of that made living in the same building a very interesting experience. He loved her as she loved him, and Beka was just beginning to see that she could no longer live without that love. That was something that was worth it. She loved that he loved her. It was as simple as that.

**Lost – Red**

It had only been a dream. But it had been a good dream. Once again, he was lost in the mystery that surrounded Beka Cooper. Her blue eyes were so easy for him to lose himself to, the way they radiated what she felt, or hid from him the look he wanted so badly to see. He was drawn to her more than any other mot he had ever met. He could never look away from her gaze when it was the right time to. He only wished it was the same for her, that she was as drawn to him as he was to her. Everywhere he turned, it was like she was there, whether it she was, or it was just in his head, there wasn't anything that Rosto would do to change it. Losing himself to those eyes was something he liked. Sometimes he felt like he would be lost forever if she never responded to his feelings in the like.

**Gave It All Away – Red**

Beka was hurting. She had gotten into a relationship with a fellow Dog, and it had ended badly. The bruise on her cheek told everyone around her that much. In the following weeks, her screams woke everyone else in the house. Nightmare after nightmare left her frightened and made her aching heart worse. She was finally beginning to see that it wasn't what a person was that made them who they were, that she shouldn't have judged Rosto just because he was a rusher. He could be a good man and a rusher at the same time, just as her last cove had been a Dog and a horrible person at the same time. In a way, he had chased her right into Rosto's arms, where she was gladly accepted.

**Chemicals React – Aly & AJ **

Something about Rosto always made her feel shy and a little uncomfortable, like she was completely out of her element when she was sitting in her own room eating breakfast with him and the others. All of his confidence, the easy grace he possessed, his spellbinding black eyes, everything about him made her want to be with him. Even if it was so wrong, somehow, Beka knew that she was meant to spend her life with this man, for all that she was so resistant at first...

**This Is Your Life – Switchfoot**

Their lives went by in such a blur. Every day, Rosto would watch and wonder, talk and think. Sometimes he wondered if he was content with his life as the Rogue. Was it really what he wanted? Of course it was, he scoffed in his head. He was young; he had his chance now, while he could risk it all and lose nothing. Or risk everything with the young Lady Dog and come out with nothing. He could be content with that.

When she walked down the street, sometimes Beka would question all she had done with her life. Lady Teodorie had offered her a good position as a lady's maid, and she had turned her down. When Beka walked into the Dancing Dove and took one glance at her friends gathered around Rosto's throne, she was sure. This was her life, and it was exactly what she wanted it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really shouldn't spend so much time doing these, but still, they're fun…Review please!**

* * *

**Thank You – Rebecca St. James**

Beka was a very independent mot. That didn't stop Rosto from trying to help her out whenever he could, whether it was just a small push in the right direction, or reassurance when she needed it. Beka could definitely say she was thankful for her friendship with the King of the Rogue. He was far kinder towards her than he should be, when they were away from their respective occupations.

"Thank you, Rosto," she told him before she went to Watch one night. She gave him a swift and shy kiss on the cheek before backing off. "Thank you, for just being you." And with that, she was gone. He didn't even hear what she said as she disappeared. "I..I think I love you, Rosto…"

**Closure – Aly & AJ**

It always hurt, when she saw the Dog she had once spent as much time as possible with, with another mot. He had said something along the lines of her only being another mot to him, when he was talking to one of his friends, and she had left him. Every day she spent without him, she was closer to moving on. Every day, she was glad she had gone to Rosto. He had comforted her, and shown her how much _he_ loved her. To him, she wasn't just another mot. She was the one he wanted to spend his life with, and she was definitely glad about that. She didn't know why it felt so right, but it did.

**Nothing I've Ever Known – Bryan Adams**

Rosto had once believed that the Travelers' Wind would take him far from his home, and never lead him back. On the contrary, it led him to a new home, where he met the love of his life. There was just something different about Beka. The feelings he had around her, they weren't like any he'd felt before. They were so different from all of the others he had ever had affections for. It felt so _right_ when he had her in his arms. She was his hope for a new day, the life he had to fight for. It wasn't like anything he had felt before, and he knew he would never feel it again if he lost it. Nothing could replace the way he felt for Beka…nothing at all…

**See the Glory – Steven Curtis Chapman**

There were days in her life that Beka never fully liked what went on. She couldn't stand the thought of her life being considered mediocre. It was far from that, but sometimes, she didn't see all that was around her. She had wonderful friends, which she was thankful for, a cove who loved her, Rosto, a magical Cat, and a career that she was good at and loved. Sometimes, she really had to open her eyes to see all that was right in front of her, but when she did…she loved every bit of what she saw. Her life was everything she could hope for, everything she knew her mother had hoped that she would have.

**You Raise Me Up – Josh Groban**

After finding that the last of his family not to have cut him off entirely – his uncle, who had once been a rogue, as well – had died, Rosto could only say he was depressed. He had so much pressing down on him, as the Rogue. He couldn't even get his love-life to go the way he wanted it to. He couldn't even get the Terrier to say that she had feelings for him.

It was later that day, that Beka finally admitted it. She finally said that she did have feelings for him, and suddenly, he felt like he had wings. He could have been flying, the way his heart felt. He was on top of the mountains. Then Beka reminded him that they had to keep their relationship inconspicuous. Ah well, Beka was worth it.

**Pieces – Rascal Flatts**

Though he hadn't known it at the time, the moment he met Beka, his life was about to be turned upside down. After the string of events leading to her picking up the nickname 'the Elkhound,' they had ended up together, and they both knew they loved each other. Then Beka had cheated on him. He didn't know how it had actually happened, but by all means, it had at least seemed true. All of his love, she had just thrown out the door. After that, he lost himself totally to the Rogue. There was no reason for him to have to live with a heart anymore. His was shattered beyond repair. She had seemed so different, but that had to have been the downfall of it all.

Than she came to him that she was sorry and hoped that he would believe her when she said that it wasn't her fault, she had been taken advantage of. With a heavy heart, he gave her a second chance, and never regretted it.

**Mirrors & Smoke – Jars of Clay**

Even at the beginning, Beka and Rosto sometimes acted like an old married couple. They were so in love, and yet, they still managed to argue over some of the stupidest things. Biting words and harsh responses cut each of them deeply, but they always made up. Rosto would bring her trinkets, and she would forgive him; she would come up behind him, put her hands over his eyes, and plant a soft kiss on his lips, then he would forgive her. They always made up, despite some of the doubts they experienced, and all of the close calls they had. They would never figure out why they loved each other so much, but maybe that was a good thing. They needed mystery in their lives, and that was exactly what their love was – a mystery of mirrors and smoke…

**Fearless – Building 429**

Beka would never be able to figure out why Rosto had such an effect on her. When he was around, she was simply fearless. Nothing would faze her. Once they were together, it extended far beyond that. He made her stronger. She couldn't be ashamed of anything around him. There was just something selfless about his love for her. Whenever he could, he would put her before everything else. In return, Beka could be fearless. She could be as strong as she had to be. He gave her the strength she needed…she could at least do that for him, and come home every night…

**Flattery – Aly & AJ**

"Don't flatter yourself, Rosto. I'm still not interested," Beka told him. He just tilted his head and shook it slightly.

"You have to admit it eventually, Beka. I know you have _some_ feelings for me," he said in return. Beka just walked away. She didn't want this to happen. It would be just like her mother. She would let him in, he would use her, then he would leave her scarred and hurting. She would admit her feelings when he stopped being King of the Rogue. That would never happen. He would just have to deal with it, and so would she. It just wasn't in the stars. She wanted it, but knew she couldn't have it. The hardest part for her was that she desperately wanted to be the mot in his arms, she wanted the love he offered her, but she couldn't take it. It was better this way.

Rosto just watched her and thought, _don't deny it, Beka. It's something we both want. Let it be. Please…_

**You're To Blame – MercyMe**

Rosto the Piper wasn't the kind of cove who passed the blame off to others, but this time, he had to. He had changed so much since his arrival in Tortall. His core being hadn't, but his personality had shifted ever so slightly, and so had his habits. All of it could be attributed to one person: Rebakah Cooper. He had changed for her, though she hadn't asked him to. He had just wanted her love so badly that he had made himself a better person, a better Rogue. He hadn't noticed it happening, because it wasn't something he would. In losing his heart to her, she had changed him. The ultimate change in his life was when she accepted his love and returned it…

* * *

**Posted 8/6/08**


End file.
